


Twisted Love

by RainbowBoy88



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Butts, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockblocking, Cute Ending, Doggy Style, Dollars (Durarara!!), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Eventual Romance, Fangirls, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, IzaMika, Japan, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reluctant Sadist, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Texting, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: Mikado has been secretly seeing Shizuo behind everyone's back. Exchanging sex to hide a secret that everyone already knows. One day in particular Mikado visits Izaya during one of their weekly conferences, only this time affection is shared between the two. After leaving Orihara's place Mikado begins to wonder if his meetings with Shizuo are really worth it. Mikado, later on, finds out who he truly has feelings for, and follows his heart. Will he make the right decision?





	Twisted Love

Mikado had been walking around downtown all day in search of someone. He was watching for particular bartender, he had been needing to ask him something. Matter of fact they had a meeting today. Perhaps Mikado could ask him today. Mikado continued to walk down the sidewalk passing by alleyways ever so often. While walking past what seemed to be his fourth alleyway he suddenly felt two arms one wrapped a hand around his mouth and the other wrapped his waist quickly pulling him in in the darkness. Usually, someone would be frightened by this, even having their own blood run cold, but Mikado was fully aware of who it was and trusted his life with them. Mikado looked up at the person who had pulled him into the alleyway. The person was the bartender he has been looking for. Shizuo removed his hand from the others mouth, letting him speak at free will place again. “Nice to see you again. But you don't have to pull me into an alleyway.” Mikado mused turning to face the other. Shizuo paused before speaking, “Oh sorry I couldn't resist, now down to business.” Shizuo smirked in a swift movement had pinned Mikado’s wrists above his head. Mikado squirmed beneath his grip, but couldn't get out. Even he knew it couldn't surpass Shizuo’s grip, Shizuo is known for being Ikbukuro’s strongest so it would make sense.

 

“What business? I already paid you this week.” Mikado replied in a rather cocky tone looking up at the older male smirking at him.

 

“Oh that was just you owning up to the bet, this will be payable.” Shizuo coed leaning in and nibbling on Mikado's neck.

 

“W-what!? That wasn't enough? But Sh-Shizuo..” Mikado whimpered blushing madly as the older male began leaving hickeys on him. “What if, someone.. Sees us?” Mikado asked worriedly looking at him.

 

“No one will see us.” Shizuo mused moving his lips down to the others chest, Shizuo had already removed Mikado’s sweat jacket; and was pulling up the youngers t-shirt. Mikado couldn’t do it now he did have to meet with Shizuo but he didn’t intend to get laid that day. He needed to visit Izaya, Masaomi and Celty. He couldn’t head to Izaya’s looking like he just had rough sex in a alleyway. What one of the main problems was his lover loved marking his territory. Which meant Mikado had a lot of hickeys to hide after their visits and for the next few weeks. Mikado didn’t mind but he also didn’t want to raise suspicion that he was getting fucked by Ikebukuro’s strongest man. Not that it would affect the Dollars since Shizuo was already part of them along with Izaya. He just didn’t want Masaomi and Izaya knowing or even anyone really. Anri knew about it on accident but she kept it as a secret. He really didn’t need Izaya finding out because if people ever asked he could easily get the word out. When Mikado and Shizuo weren’t fucking in secret they would act like complete strangers in public. Shizuo would ignore him and Mikado would forget he knew anything about him. It seemed like a great cover up.

 

“Ahh~ Shizuo.. I have other people to meet with besides you.. Could we do this later please?” Mikado begged looking up at the other with puppy eyes. And Shizuo couldn’t say no to them. It was one of his weaknesses.

 

“Fine..” Shizuo pulled away averting his eyes towards the sidewalks and streets. After Mikado finished getting dressed he stood up on his tippy toes and hugged Shizuo. Since Mikado was a lot shorter even shorter than Izaya he had a hard time reaching Shizuo. Shizuo bent himself down hugging the younger. When Shizuo pulled away he was quickly again pulled down to Mikado’s eye level.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Mikado smirked smashing his lips into the taller ones before leaving and slapping Shizuo’s ass.  Shizuo face grew a bit red from Mikado showing his dominant side towards him. _What a weird kid to fall for. I’d never think he would be able to top me. I guess he is more mysterious than Celty sometimes even. Come to think of it I need to go visit Shinra. I can’t remember why though._ Shizuo lost in his thoughts suddenly awoke back from reality to feel his phone vibrating. Shizuo pulled out his phone, he had a text from Shinra... And Izaya. Now Shizuo never talks to flea matter of fact he would never consider talking to the flea. But Shinra added him into a group chat with other people, the chat included: Mikado, Izaya, himself, Shinra, Celty, Doatchin, and Erika. Izaya somehow added her on accident and didn’t feel like removing her since she always made the group chat more interesting. But she always got annoying because of her ‘yaoi ships’ and what not. But everyone got used to it. The text message read:

 

Shinra: Hey, Shizuo mind stopping by I need some help. If you could that would be very much appreciated! Thanks!

 

Shizuo: On my way.

 

Flea: Hey! Shizu-chan want to come over for some tea~ 

 

Shinra: That sounds great, and maybe we all could get along!!

 

Flea: Doesn’t that sound great Shizu-chan? Think about all the tea, I’ve been saving it for a long time , maybe we could possibly have some snacks..?~

 

Shizuo: Shut up you stupid flea.

 

Flea: D:

 

Shinra: ):

 

Mikado: Guys shut up, you're spamming my notifications!!

 

Flea: HEY SHIZU-CHAN I SEE YOU!! DO YOU SEE ME ~ :D

 

Shinra: Oh Lord...

 

Shizuo: No go away

 

Mikado: Please don’t start a war in the chat  _ please _ ..

 

Flea: Okay Mi~ka~do ;3

 

Shinra: That’s only if Izaya keeps bothering Shizuo

 

Otaku Freak: Do I smell a ship forming? ^_^

 

Mikado: What’s a ship?

 

Shizuo: PLEASE do not get her started..

 

Shinra: Too late.

 

Otaku Freak: Well you see a ship is when you put two people together as a couple, thus creating ship names and what not. Like Shizaya. Shizuo x Izaya, which is my OTP. Also (OTP means One True Pairing.) ^u^

 

Shizuo: WAIT ME AND THAT FREAKIN’ FLEA HAVE A SHIP NAME?!!?

 

Flea: Awh, Shizu-chan love me ~ <3

 

Mikado: Ah I see, so kind of like tumblr in a nutshell?

 

Shizuo: EW Nothing could ever love you.

 

Flea: So mean Shizu-chan ~ </3

 

Otaku Freak: Basically yeah!!

 

Mikado: Well thanks, I feel a bit smarter >u<

 

Otaku freak: OF COURSE OMG MIKADO DO YOU HAVE A OTP I MEAN WHO DO YOU SHIP!?!?! DO YOU SHIP SHIZAYA!!!???

 

Mikado: Hmm, I’ll get back to you on that. I mean they could be a couple, only if Izaya would quit teasing him but I don’t see that happening anytime soon.

 

Flea: ;~; Shizu-chan why must you be so mean?

 

Otaku Freak: Yeah that was a bit mean Shizuo

 

Mikado: I’m not getting involved in this, see you guys later.

 

Shizuo: You said it yourself I was a monster flea, and I will show you one.

 

Otaku Freak: This got really deep really fast

Otaku Freak: THAT’S WHAT HE SAID!!!

Otaku Freak: No one gets it…?

 

Flea: I get it, whatever Shizu-chan. See you later ;) Bai ~

 

Mikado: I’ve never watched a chat die so fast lol

 

Otaku Freak: I know right XD

 

Mikado: Hey Erika, can I meet with you tomorrow I’d like to learn the ways of the ‘Fangirl’.

 

Shizuo: That stuff sounds way too confusing.

 

Dotachin: Wow watching this chat go has been pretty interesting. Mikado you really shouldn’t fall for Erika’s tricks, once you go in there is no return.

 

Otaku Freak: Just like gay sex, once the balls touch there is no going back.

 

Mikado: There are some things that strike too close to home base.

 

Dotachin: Well I can’t unread that, that’s for sure.

 

Shinra: wow

 

Otaku Freak: What? It’s true! Once you go gay you never go back.

Otaku Freak: Wait Mikado.. What do you mean ‘strikes too close to home base’?

Otaku Freak: ARE YOU GAY FOR SOMEONE?!!?

Otaku: OH! MY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD I isn ugkjdfgdfhjk

Dotachin: I’m taking my leave before this gets worse

 

Shinra: Erika calms down...

 

Otaku Freak: OH MY GOD ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS GAY OMGGGGGG MIKADO LET'S HANG OUT TOMORROW OKAY??!!??!?!

 

Mikado: Sure. I am free at 11:30 AM tomorrow. 

 

Otaku Freak: OKAY WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET?!?!?

 

Shizuo put his phone and took a different way to Shinra’s not wanting to delay him anymore. The flea was that last person he wanted to run into. Also he didn’t want to look in the chat anymore. People shipped him with the flea how absurd.

 

**\- x -**

 

Mikado, on the other hand, was heading to Izaya’s apartment he needed some information about him. He wanted to know more about Izaya so he would be hanging out with him. It seemed more like of a hangout, at least that’s what Izaya thought it would be. Mikado turned the corner heading up the stairs to Izaya’s place. After reaching the 5th floor, Mikado knocked on the first door on the left. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard shuffling than a taller figure with a slim body answered the door. Izaya with his normal cheery smile full of mischievous opened the door and moved to the side allowing the younger to come in. “Welcome welcome Mikado~! Come in and take a seat anywhere you’d like. Say what kind of tea do you like?” Izaya inquired carefully closing the door behind him and heading over to his apartment kitchen.

 

“Oh if you have Earl Gray I’d like some of that please?” Mikado asked removing his shoes, and placing them neatly by the door. 

 

“Great choice Mi~ka~do.” Izaya cooed making them both tea. “Oh would you like anything to eat, I have some cookies?” Izaya asked him finishing the teas and bringing them over to his coffee table. Izaya placed his tea a little bit away from Mikado’s tea; since Mikado sat down on the couch Izaya thought heck why not and decided to sit next to him.

 

“Um, sure. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want to cause any extra work for you.” Mikado added smiling softly back at Izaya.

 

“Look I’m the host, it’s not a big deal Mi~ka~do.” Izaya replied walking back into the kitchen grabbing the plate of cookies off the counter then walking back and placing them on the table. Mikado was a bit hesitant at first but then carefully took a chocolate chip cookie, Mikado moved it up to his lips then took a small bite. Izaya still staring at the other he watched Mikado carefully chew the cookie, Mikado looked back at Izaya raising his eyebrow at him with a questioning look as to why the other was staring at him. Once Mikado swallowed his food he opened his mouth to ask why Izaya was staring at him.

 

“You have some chocolate on your cheek,” Izaya commented. Mikado instantly embarrassed tried to reach it with his tongue but couldn’t reach it.

 

“Did I get it?” Mikado wondered still trying to find it. Izaya shook his head still smiling at him before leaning in closer to him. 

 

“Here let me.” Izaya purred leaning his face closer to Mikado’s cheek, Izaya stuck out his tongue and licked off the sweet dessert from the younger male's cheek, then quickly pulled away. “Got it.” Izaya smiled, then lifted up his tea taking a sip of it. Mikado was a bit shocked Izaya would make moves on him and confused. Did Izaya like him or something?  Mikado muttered out a small “Thank you.” as he continued to eat his cookie. The silence lasted a few minutes before Izaya spoke up breaking the silence.

 

“So is this like some sort of hang out? Oh could we do this once a week. It gets lonely on Friday’s since Namie takes this day off.” Izaya went on before locking eye contact with Mikado once again.

 

“Sure, if it makes you happy I can work with that.” Mikado agreed to it now realizing what he had just agreed to, but didn’t want to get onto the his bad side. Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin he leaned over on the couch grabbing Mikado’s hands without thinking and started saying thank you at least more than five times.

 

“Thank you so much Mi~ka~do!!” Izaya giggled with a huge smile stretched across his face as he looked at the other.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Mikado smiled sweetly back feeling good he had pleased the other. After a few minutes of Izaya calming down from his hype he realized he was holding Mikado’s hands and pulled his hands away quickly.

 

“Sorry, haha I got a bit excited. Oh and since we still have half an hour left I need to know that I can trust you, Mi~ka~do.” Izaya mused taking another sip from his tea. Mikado slowly picked up his tea and took a drink from it then adjusted himself so he was facing his body towards Izaya’s so he would be giving him his full attention.

 

“Mhm, I see. Well I can tell you I won’t tell anyone. But if you don’t believe me what do I have to do to get you to trust me?” Mikado questioned.

 

“Would random hang outs be okay? Like let’s say I wanted cake at 10 PM, would you go out and eat some with me?” Izaya suggested before grabbing a snickerdoodle and biting into it.

 

“Sure. I don’t really do too much.” Mikado assured taking another sip from his tea.

 

“Sweet! Hey Mi~ka~do, do you consider me as a friend?” Izaya commented.

 

“Of course I do. Everyone I talk too I consider a friend” Mikado replied happily drinking more of his tea.

 

“Hey before you go could I take a selfie with you, to prove to Namie that I have friends?” Izaya begged as he quickly took out his phone. 

 

“Uh, sure?” Mikado chuckled at how pathetic that sounded. Mikado was suddenly pulled onto Izaya’s lap causing Mikado’s head to rest on Izaya’s chest. Izaya snapped the photo then put away his phone. 

 

“Oh would you look at the time, it’s already 6:15 PM, time flies when you're having fun.” Izaya smirked watching Mikado freak out.

 

“Shit, I have to somewhere to be. Thank you very, very much for the snack and tea. I will buy you some tuna in return tomorrow.” Mikado exclaimed walking over to his shoes putting them on. Izaya got up off his couch and quietly walked over to where Mikado was, and since he was too occupied putting on his shoes he didn’t notice Izaya. Izaya smirked before swiftly swinging his hand up then back down slapping Mikado’s behind. SLAP!

 

“Ahh~.” Mikado moaned before quickly covering his mouth and turning around to see Izaya was not behind him, when Mikado turned back around to head to the door there was Izaya. “Knowing you, I’m not even going to ask what that was about.” Mikado chuckled before walking up to him since he was in the way of the door.

 

“You know me too well Mi~ka~do.” Izaya snickered before moving aside and opening the door for the other. As Mikado walked out he was quickly stopped when Izaya his arm and pulled him back, with his other hand Izaya snaked one arm around the younger's waist. Izaya pulled him against himself so they would be practically grinding against each other. “Are you sure you have to go, Mi~ka~do..?” Izaya coed grinding his lower region against Mikado’s behind.

 

Mikado bit his lip feeling Izaya grind against was a bit arousing he won’t deny but he already had plans and didn’t really have any interest in fucking Orihara. “Wow didn’t I didn’t know you were to thirsty to get laid. Why not do it with Shizuo, I mean you guys seem like a couple.” Mikado snickered before turning around and pushing Izaya away from him.

 

“Shizu-chan is a monster, why would I want to have sex with him? And we are not a couple, that beast wants to kill me!” Izaya snapped clenching his fists.

 

“He doesn’t want you kill you, maybe if you stopped teasing him and taunting him he wouldn’t be throwing vending machines at you. Also he isn’t a monster Izaya, just because he has a super strength doesn’t make him one.” Mikado argued placing his hand on his hip shooting the info broker a sharp glare.

 

“He could kill people Mikado. He could kill me if I didn’t get away.” Izaya barked. 

 

“No he wouldn’t kill you. Because that is what would make him a monster. Y’know what Izaya you're more of a monster than Shizuo will ever be, you use people for your own desire and this is what makes people hate you. I don’t fucking care if it’s your job, that’s cruel manipulating people against their will.” Mikado spit he didn’t care if Izaya turned on him, since he probably would in the end because he is that kind of person. But Izaya didn’t respond he just looked at him, his eyes had so much more than he could imagine. All the pain and sorrow locked away with his teasing and hurting others. He is human and Mikado knew he hit home plate but, Izaya needed to hear someone say it to him. Mikado walked over to Izaya pulling him into a hug. He wasn’t sure if it was needed but he didn’t feel like just walking away. He felt bad for the info broker.

 

“Maybe I’ll stop teasing him so much.” Izaya commented but didn’t hug back at first until Mikado was about to pull him away Izaya hugged back. “Thanks..” Izaya whispered before pulling away. Mikado nodded then waved good bye heading down the five flights of stairs. Izaya waved back before going into the group chat. He did consider it though secretly.

 

Once Mikado was on the sidewalk his phone vibrated signaling he had a text. Mikado opened his phone but continued walking heading to Shizuo’s house since he had stayed a bit late at Izaya’s apartment. Mikado opened his phone and clicked on the message it read:

 

_ Hey, you coming over or are you ditching me again? I know you said you would be here but Mika it’s nearing 9:30 PM. If you don’t hurry up I will fuck you on the sidewalks of Ikebukuro.  _

_ Sincerely, Shizuo ;) _

 

Mikado blushed a bit reading it before responding with:

 

**I’ll be there in a few minutes sorry the last appointment lasted a bit longer than intended. See you in a few.**

**-Mika**

 

Mikado clicked send then opened the group chat sense he was getting a ton of notifications from the chat. The chat read:

 

Izaya: [Sent Image]

Izaya: Look who I got to hang out with today ~ ^-^

 

Celty: Lovely, glad you two became friends.

 

Erika: omg I SHIP IT SO HARD OMGGG GUYS but wait what if Shizuo sees that then he might get jealous.

 

Izaya: Thank you Celty how sweet, and Erika..? ~

 

Mikado: >_<

 

Izaya: Mi~ka~do I miss you already baby I'm back!

 

Mikado: what the fuck 

 

Celty: Umm...

 

Erikai: NUUU MY SHIP IS FALLING COME BACK!!!! </3

 

Mikado closed his phone a little mad Izaya put the picture in the chat, but that was his choice. Mikado took out the spare key from the mat unlocked the door then placed the key back in its place. Mikado opened the door and walked into Shizuo’s house. “Hey, I’m here!” Mikado called out while he took off his shoes.

 

Mikado unzipped his sweat jacket revealing his black t-shirt, he hung his jacket on the coat hanger before walking into the living room. “You hung out with Izaya?” Shizuo asked in a rather pissed tone.

 

“Yes, it was mostly for business.” Mikado replied walking over to the couch where Shizuo sat. “I didn’t do anything with him if that’s what you're thinking.” Mikado added and he was right they didn’t really do anything but talk, sure Izaya flirted and made a few moves. But nothing that they could just dismiss. 

 

“Then why were you gone so long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Shizuo hissed praying for answers. Mikado didn’t want Shizuo think he was cheating, wait they weren’t even dating. It’s just friends with benefits right? Wasn’t that how it started anyway?

 

**\- Flash back -**

 

“Ahh Sh-Shizuo…” Mikado moaned gripping the bed sheets in his small apartment, it felt as if his behind was being ripped open. Tears brimmed his eyes his behind hurt terribly bad, It wasn’t his first time, but it had been a few years before he had gotten laid. Some may have called him a slut or some sort of whore. But he just liked having sex, it was nice. It distracted him from life. Not that his life was bad or anything, it still seemed pretty dull to him. So the sudden change of having Ikebukuro’s strongest man fucking him was pretty exciting. On top of that,  he was pretty drunk at the time. Despite it being sloppy sex it was still good. “Mmm harder Shizuo..!” Mikado groaned loudly feeling his stomach tighten as his orgasm grew more closer.

 

It didn’t start out like this, Mikado had been walking home late from a long day in detention, now you may be wondering how he even got it, well Masaomi pranked one of the teachers and Mikado paid the punishment. Anywho Mikado got to his apartment and found the door was open. There sat Shizuo in his kitchen drink sake.  _ Did he bring his own? _  Mikado thought to himself as he took off his shoes and placed his book bag on the floor near the door.

 

“Shizuo?” Mikado questioned the older male walking towards him.

 

“Aren’t you the leader of the Dollars?” Shizuo replied with another question turning his head to look at the other.

 

“Now why would you think that? Also, why are you drunk? And in my house?” Mikado asked again sitting down next to him.

 

“I know you’re the leader of the Dollars. I came here to ask for a favor.” Shizuo requested turning himself to face the other.

 

“I’ll do your favor if you keep it as a secret,” Mikado added a bit nervous to what he would request.

 

“For me to keep this secret from the flea, the payment is sex.” Shizuo mused taking another drink of the sake.

 

“Fine.” Mikado hissed removing his uniform and walking into his bedroom. “Let’s get this over with I have school in the morning.” Mikado demand. Mikado once in his room was now half naked and he was about to strip his lower part before Shizuo already half naked as well tackled him onto his bed.

 

**\- Flashback over -**

 

Mikado shifted on the couch looking at him. “We aren’t even dating Shizuo, this is just payment. Or have you forgotten about the deal? I still have the free will to do what I like Shizuo, just because we fuck doesn’t mean anything. Remember no emotion and you can’t get jealous just because I hang out and see other people. I have no interest in fucking or being fucked by Izaya, so you have nothing worry about.” Mikado explained. Shizuo didn’t respond, he just slapped Mikado across the face. It wasn’t with full force, just enough to leave a red mark. Mikado didn’t say anything he just stood up and walking over to the door, he slipped his shoes and zipped up his sweat jacket. Mikado didn’t turn to look at him.

“The deal's off I'm done.” Mikado spits leaving and slamming the door behind him. 

 

_ What a fucking asshole. Who am I kidding we're not even friends, he knows nothing about me. I need to stop this, I’m sick of being the fucking pawn in this shit hole. Besides Izaya already knows I’m the leader of the Dollars and Shizuo knows that much as well. I bet he was just using me, god I’m foolish for sticking around. But what was the only reason I stayed for..? Attention? Affection? The feeling of being wanted? Doesn't matter. _ Mikado lost in thought bumped into someone.

 

“Whoops sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Mikado apologized looking up at who he bumped into. Izaya.

 

“Oh, just the person I was looking for! Want to go for some cake?” Izaya asked him happily.

 

“Sure, that sounds nice right about now. Do you know any good sweet shops?” Mikado questioned walking beside Izaya down the sidewalk.

 

“I know a few, but I will take you to my favorite. Say, Mikado,” Izaya turned his head looking at him.

 

“Yeah?” Mikado wondered looking at him confused.

 

“What happened to your cheek?

 

“Oh nothing, just walked into a wall, haha.” Mikado nervously giggled looking away from Izaya’s gaze. What a terrible lie that was.

 

“Don’t lie Mi~ka~do.” Izaya purred resting his arm on Mikado’s shoulders. Izaya hand slightly bumped his cheek, which had already formed a bruise. Mikado pushed the hand away feeling the pain quick.

 

“Ow that hurt, don’t touch it.” Mikado hissed shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“We’re almost there if you want to tell me, you can. And if not, that’s totally up to you.” Izaya added crossing the street with Mikado close beside him. Once they crossed the street they had reached a small bakery, they were always open late and early in the morning but never during the day. They had weird shop hours but they still got a fair amount of customers. Izaya being one of their top customers. Izaya sat in the far back in a cream colored booth, Mikado sat across from him. “This booth is my favorite because they have the heaters in the back. Which is why this is always the best seat, always comfortable and nice place to think about things. Sorry it’s rare I can open up to people about things I like besides humans.” Izaya laughed. Mikado was glad Izaya opened up a bit to him. But he still has his guards up since he feared Izaya would know who he was. Maybe he already knew. Maybe he didn’t have to worry. Mikado didn’t really have much to hide. No dark secrets. Well, maybe that one. Where he has repeatedly had sex with Shizuo. Well, that could be worse. At least he wasn’t a sex slave. Well, maybe he was. Shizuo only did use him for sex.

 

Mikado dropped his gaze to the pale wheat colored table. Maybe Shizuo was just using him.. Had he become a sex toy. Mikado might have had some shared feelings for Shizuo maybe that was why the slap hurt him. Not just physically but emotionally it hurt him. I mean they weren’t even couple yet why was it tearing him apart.

 

A waitress came over and asked us what we wanted, I requested an English breakfast tea, while Izaya went with earl gray, and a small slice of strawberry cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Must have been one of his favorites or something. Mikado was too focused on his thoughts, he almost forgot Izaya was there. Then Mikado felt tears brim his eyes. He was thinking so much about how Shizuo was just using him as a toy, he started to cry without even realizing it. He didn’t even notice he was until Izaya brought him back to reality. “Mikado, are you okay?” Mikado looked up at Izaya as tears flowed down his cheeks onto the table, creating small water droplet puddles. “Wha-t?” Mikado replied. Izaya had a rather pained expression on, was it that he was worried for him? Was that it? I mean Masaomi cared for him but he never cried infront of his best friend. He kept his emotions hidden from him, Mikado rarely showed his emotions. So Izaya was just lucky.

 

“Why are you crying?” Izaya asked worriedly Izaya pulled a tissue out of his jacket and handed it to him. Mikado brought his hand to his face, he felt how damp his face was. Mikado took the tissue and began wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Mikado admitted before crinkling up the tissue and putting it in his pocket. The waitress came back a few minutes later, then the silence grew, Mikado added cream and sugar to his tea.

 

“What were you thinking about, if you don’t mind me asking?” Izaya pondered added more sugar to his tea and stirring it slowly with the tea.

 

“Just realizing something that I should have realized sooner. Nothing too important.” 

 

“Well, it must have been important since you were crying... Hey, Mikado, I’m not good friendships but can I make a promise with you?” Izaya added.

 

“Sure, I’m okay with friendships but if you need any advice I could help you with that. Oh and of course.”

 

“Let’s someday be best friends?” Izaya requested extending his hand out for a handshake. Mikado smiled softly locking eye contact with the other. Mikado reached his hand out and shook Izaya’s hand.  “Sounds like a good promise, I promise as well.” Mikado muttered. Mikado and Izaya let go. Mikado thought about opening up about what was going on to Izaya but he didn’t want him to tell anyone else. Keeping it in was hard enough already but now he discovered what Shizuo’s motives were. Mikado only felt like he had been used, even violated. Mikado had grown a bit attached to him and started to even have a small crush. But with that slap, it felt like pure hatred.

 

_ I feel sick. I feel as if my body has been violated all over. I regret doing everything with that man. Why was I so stupid? Why did I fall for him? Why couldn’t I have fallen for someone who was my age or didn’t use me? Why did I make that fucking stupid deal?! Ugh why the fuck does my heart hurt, I fell for my own trap. Damn it.  _ Mikado thought to himself. “Mikado, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Izaya pried trying once more. Izaya was truly worried for the other.

 

Mikado’s head was down facing the table, tears began falling again.  _ Damn it stop crying already!! Get over it already! Don’t cry in front of Izaya, man up! _

 

“Mikado?” Izaya quietly asked getting up and walking over to his side of the booth and sitting next to him. Izaya placed his hand on the younger shoulder gently turning him to look at him. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I won’t tell anyone even if they beg and torture me I won’t tell. I’ve never been good with friends but I have to earn your trust. Ugh, I just want to help. You made a good point to me earlier today about Shizu-chan and I would like to learn more about that.” Izaya explained. Mikado turned his head and looked over at Izaya. Mikado was once again sobbing quietly to himself, ashamed of himself. He only averted his eyes away a bit embarrassed to have someone see him like this. “I.. I fucked up, and just kind of realized it. Haha..” Mikado croaked with tears only rolling faster down his cheeks.

 

Izaya didn’t know what to do.  _ Shit he’s crying, what the hell do people do when someone cries? Do I kiss him…? No that’s weird unless it’s someone’s so called ‘lovers’. Oh I could hug him, yes that’s sounds perfect. Hmm, that reminds me I tried to hug Shizu-chan once, and I was sent into a stone wall by a sign. That was the last time I tried to show that guy any affection.  _ I swiftly wrapped one arm around his waist and another around his shoulder pulling him into a hug. After a few seconds Mikado wrapped his arms back around Izaya’s neck starting to sob more.  _ I did the right thing! YES!! FIST PUMP YEAHHH!!! _ Izaya fist pumped in his head as he rubbed Mikado’s back trying to show affection. “Izaya..” Mikado mumbled softly into the other's ear.

 

“Yeah?” Izaya whispered back quietly. Mikado had nuzzled his head into Izaya’s neck seeming as if he was hiding from the cruel world around him.

 

“For over a year now I have been getting used as a sex toy.” Mikado whimpered weeping softly now. Izaya didn’t respond immediately he waited a few minutes. _Mikado, a sex toy? That’s really messed up, plus he is still young and in school. Damn._ Izaya thought to himself before whispering back, “I’m sorry, at least it’s over now. Forget about that for time were here and enjoy some cake and tea with me. If it makes you feel any better you can stay at my place and sleep on my couch..” Izaya whispered into his ear. Mikado pulled away looking at Izaya. “Thank you. So much Izaya.” Mikado squeaked happily. Izaya moved back to his side of his booth. Izaya called over the waitress ordering another strawberry cake. Once Mikado finally calmed down we began to chat normally with Izaya, about various things and what not.

 

“Hey Mi~ka~do, want to try some of my strawberry cake?” Izaya grinned stabbing a medium sized piece with his fork then leaning over across the table to get closer to him.

 

“Um, sure I’d love to try some.” Mikado agreed opening his mouth then leaning forward and biting the sweet dessert off the fork and pulling away. Izaya smirked at the other watching his reaction closely. Once Mikado swallowed he commented, “Wow that’s so delicious.”

 

Izaya laughed to himself pointing at Mikado, “Mikado you have something, some cream on the corner of your mouth.” Izaya giggled softly to himself as he watched Mikado try to find the tasty treat with his tongue and only failed completely on his half. “Here let me.” Izaya moved closer to him, Mikado moved towards him thinking he would wipe it off with his finger or maybe a napkin, but what Izaya did next was half expected and unexpected.

 

Izaya titled Mikado’s head up slowly then leaned in the rest of the way and kiss Mikado on the lips. It was going to be a quick kiss but Mikado had other plans, he pushed himself against Izaya’s lips allowing him to deepen the kiss, after a few seconds Izaya quickly pulled away blushing madly and Mikado pulled away with a large smirk on his face. “Making moves already I~zay~a.” Mikado teased before taking another sip of his tea. Izaya stayed quiet and didn’t make any comments or sarcastic responses. He quietly ate his food, his face was still red, but he was slowly calming down from Mikado showing on his dominant side toward him. “So you almost done, not to rush you but it’s one AM.” Mikado started leaning back in his seat with his hands rested on his lap. Izaya was growing tired, so he asked for a whole strawberry cake to go and paid them extra since they stayed so long. As Izaya stood up and grabbed the bag he began walking towards the door and I followed close behind him. Mikado moved closer to him and gently grabbed Izaya’s hand and interlaced his fingers with the others.

 

Mikado liked feeling of Izaya’s touch. It didn’t feel bad, but instead rather more comforting. “Thank you for the treat it was very fun, chatting and hanging out.” Mikado thanked Izaya before turning to head down the stairs, but before he could Izaya grabbed his hand causing Mikado to look over at him.

 

“Please stay, and I had fun too.” Izaya whimpered Mikado nodded his head without another word walked back into Izaya’s apartment removing his shoes, and sweatshirt. “Here let me get you a blanket, I have a few spare pillows too; just sit out here and wait okay?” Izaya reported before quickly leaving the room and coming back quickly with a huge fluffy blanket and a pillow. 

 

Since the blanket was bigger than him he walked over to the sofa and threw down the blanket and pillow. “Thanks,” Mikado commented. Izaya looked over at him, he was just wearing his boxers and a thin t-shirt. 

 

“You’re welcome, sleep well. If you need anything just come in my room, I will probably be awake.” Izaya chuckled heading back to his room and keeping the door a bit open. Izaya stripped off his shirt leaving him in his pajama pants and boxers before climbing into bed with his computer. On the other hand, Mikado had made the couch his domain, he fluffed the pillow and was lying down comfortably under the blanket when he phone went off implying he had gotten a text. Mikado shifted under the blankets a bit before snatching his phone off the table, the message read:

 

_ Mikado, I’m really sorry I slapped you. But I have grown to like you, I know you said no feelings but, sorry about that. But like I said I’m really sorry. I would have called you, but you didn’t answer the first few times. I was just so mad that you hung out with that piece of shit. I don’t know, I just got really jealous but I’m sorry. _

_ -Sincerely, Shizuo _

 

Mikado shook his head placing his back down on the table, should he just call him? The text was probably pretty recent, maybe he is still awake. I’ll call him once and if he doesn’t answer then I will wait a few days. Mikado picked up his phone quickly typing in his number and calling him. He waited a minute or so then Shizuo answer. “Hello.” Were the simple words Mikado chose to speak. Not hey, now how are you, a simple hello will do.

 

_ Hey, I’m glad you answered I was scared you were starting to hate me. Now about-. _

 

“Shut up. I think you’re right, I do hate you.” Mikado hissed sitting up on the couch. 

 

_ You hate me? Wow just because I basically used you for more than half a year. Get over it. What did you expect me to be all boo hoo about and begging for forgiveness? I’m not a kid like you anymore. _

 

“Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t me less of a person than you, could you at least act like your own age instead of a bitchy adult who just lost his sex toy. I may be young but that doesn’t mean I’m a kid asshole!” Mikado replied, he thought he had it all under control. But boy was he wrong.

 

_ Nice try at being strong but, I’ve got something better than words. I may have snapped a few pictures of you while I fucked your brains out Mikado.. So it would be a shame if these were put in the chat right..? _

 

“You wouldn’t dare. Do you know childish and petty that is?” Mikado growled trying to sound  strong but he didn’t want word getting out of Shizuo and him fucking. 

 

_ Come over here and let me fuck you or else I-I’m sending these. _

 

“No. You wouldn’t dare.” Mikado whispered feeling worry settle in.

 

_ Oh whoops, my finger slipped. _

 

A few seconds later he received a notification from the chat bar he click it open there was a picture of them. “Take that fucking down you monster!” Mikado barked into the phone. Tears brimmed his eyes, but soon quickly fell down.

 

_ I AM NOT A MONSTER! YOU’RE STARTING TO SOUND JUST LIKE IZAYA YOU SLUT! _

 

“You’re starting to act like a monster. Izaya is a lot better than you could ever be. Maybe if you’d g-grow up and start acting like an a-adult maybe people would respect you.” Mikado croaked as at the moment he was now bawling his eyes out. Izaya had heard Mikado yelling at someone probably over the phone and he was eavesdropping on the conversation when his phone when off from the group chat, he saw the picture of Shizuo fucking him.

 

Izaya opened his phone to the chat and quickly typed out a message and it read:

 

Izaya: Earlier today someone told me to stop teasing and being a jerk to you Shizu-chan, and I was planning on no longer calling you a ‘monster’. But this seems as if you really are a monster. Because only a monster would do such a thing.

 

Beast: I’m too drunk for this bullshit

 

Izaya: Figures

 

Izaya shut his phone and continued to listen to the conversation.

 

“Don’t contact me anymore.” Mikado wept carefully closing his phone and sitting back down. 

 

“Mikado?” Izaya called out to him walking over to him. Izaya sat down next to him on couch placing his arm on Mikado’s shoulders. Mikado just leaned into Izaya’s chest wrapping his arms around Izaya’s waist.

 

“I messed up, I-I’m sorry if I’m causing y-you any trouble.” Mikado sobbed quietly into Izaya’s chest. Izaya softly rubbed Mikado’s back calming him down.

 

“You’re not causing me any trouble. This has been one of the most fun days I have had in awhile.” Izaya commented, with his other hand he gently ran his fingers through Mikado’s black locks soothing him.  _ Such soft hair.. Wait what?! _

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Mikado whimpered pulling away from Izaya and looking back up at him. Izaya placed his hands on Mikado’s shoulders, slightly pulling him closer to him so that their lips were almost touching.

 

“Mi~ka~do, I’m not going to judge you by what you did. And I will stand up for you, I also want to learn from you.” Izaya whispered.

 

Mikado shivered feeling Izaya’s hot breath on his lips. Mikado so mad and hurting with his emotions didn’t know what to do with the situation. “Izaya..” Mikado whinned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know this is a weird request but, could I uh, sleep with you tonight..? Like just as friends I don’t know.. Yeah.”

 

“-Uh, sure, I don’t mind.”  Izaya smiled softly leaning back slightly. After that Izaya grabbed the Mikado’s hand without thinking and led him into his room. Mikado shuffled over to the left side of the bed pulling the sheet and two top layer blankets down a bit allowing himself to crawl into bed. Once Mikado was in bed Izaya got in turning off his laptop before crawling into bed with Mikado who was drifting into slumber.

 

“Oh by the way, I tend to cuddle. So if you don’t like it you can push me off the bed or we could make a pillow wall?” Izaya added a bit nervous.

 

“I don’t mind.” Mikado whispered rolling over to face him, their faces were very close to each other, which made Izaya blush a bit. “Oh by the way.” 

“Yeah-?” Izaya replied before being cut short by Mikado leaning in and kissing him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Mikado pulled away.

 

“Thank you.” Mikado chuckled softly to himself before drifting into sleep still facing him. Izaya was beet red, but scooted himself closer to Mikado liking the attention very much. Mikado naturally wrapped his arm around the person against his chest. “Sleep well Izaya.” Mikado murmured.

 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to mention I still have edits to do on here, but I will get to them, sometime later. But besides that, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I might post a second part, depends if I feel like it or not. Comments are much appreciated and so are kudos!!


End file.
